1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an image display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While an electronic device, e.g., a mobile device or a user device, may arrange and display data stored in the electronic device or an external device (e.g., a server, another electronic device, etc.), it is often difficult for a user of the electronic device to determine information on the data or identify a correlation between pieces of data. For example, the user cannot easily identify desired information without additional information (e.g., a classification reference or the like) on the data stored in the electronic device, and therefore, may have difficulty in efficiently using services provided by the electronic device.